earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 37
Characters * Apex * Angie Aimes * Malice Location * Aimes' Residence, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * June 15th 2017, 0645 EST VOX Archive * Angie Aimes: lips smacking, footsteps, knock, knock Rise and shine, kiddo... It's a school day. I don't care how late you were babysitting. smacking, switch, coffee machine whirring, footsteps, refridgerator door opens, lips smacking, refridgerator door closes, yawn, footsteps, cupboard door opens, cupboard door closes, glass clinking, bottle lid unscrewing, liquid pouring, bottle lid screwing, refridgerator door opens, refridgerator door closes, footsteps, slurp, chair sliding on linoleum, footsteps, lips smacking, paper crinkling and rustling, slurp Ellie, don't make me drag you out of bed again... doorbell Seriously, I threw my back out last time... but I'll gladly do it again if I have to so you're not tardy again! door opens, scream * Apex: Well, hello to you, too... slams shut, sigh Was that necessary? * Angie Aimes: footsteps, beep, beep, pneumatic locker opening Ellie! Wake up! * Malice: C flat thrum I'll break it down... * Angie Aimes: pressed into firearm, safety removed, weapon discharging Ellie?! * Apex: Easy... Miss Aimes, we're here to talk to you about Ellie... * Angie Aimes: Ellie? What about my Ellie? * Malice: We don't have time for this! C flat thrum, wood splintering, footsteps, energy weapon discharge, body slammed against wall, thud * Apex: Discretion is the better part of valor, partner... Hi there, Angie, is it? Can we- weapon discharge, blood and bone spattering * Malice: C flat thrum, energy weapon discharge, C flat thrum, footsteps, energy weapon discharge, C flat thrum, whack, thud, growl, electric crackle, pained hiss We're not here to fight! growl, C flat thrum, whack, C flat thrum, metallic object hitting wall But now we just might have to kill you! * Angie Aimes: We? scoff Honey, you're friend is missing his head. * Malice: For now, maybe... chuckle He's a Czarnian. It's a mere setback for him. turns on Huh? * Angie Aimes: crackle, scream, whack, glass shattering, stomp, bones breaking, pained scream, C flat thrum Ellie! I could use some help out here! * Malice: You expletive! You broke my hand! rapid footsteps, body slamming into another body, drywall breaking, thud, whack, whack * Apex: squishing, oozing, bones setting -just talk? Huh? Oh... expletive! Malice! of air, C flat thrum, C flat thrum, screams: 2 instances Ladies! Come on now... There's no need to fight. There is more than enough of me to go around... silence: 4.3 seconds Okay, bad joke, I'll admit. * Angie Aimes: grunt Where's my Ellie?! What have you done with my Ellie?! * Malice: We were trying to tell you that when you shut at us... * Angie Aimes: You broke in my door. * Apex: You screamed at me and slammed the door on us. * Angie Aimes: Look at you... * Apex: Ouch... Well, that I can't help... Not without some expensive surgery and I'm just not sold on ruining this perfection to look like you weirdo humans. * Angie Aimes: Where is my Ellie? * Apex: Calm down and we'll take you to her... and yes, I realize the irony of Red Lantern saying that to you. chuckle * Angie Aimes: Where is she? * Malice: Apex... Let me the expletive go already. * Apex: Oh, sorry, partner. flat thrum Now, Angie... I'll let you go too if you promise to- * Angie Aimes: sparkling, several appliances shorting out Where is my Ellie?! * Apex: Uh... Malice? Monitor mention anything about her being an electrokinetic? * Malice: I don't know... scoff I wasn't listening. * Apex: Let's just be safe then... flat thrum, body hits wall, thud Check her pulse... Good? Whew... Alright... Well, that went well. tube opens Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 36. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 38. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 37 Category:VOX Box Category:Apex/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Lauren Snyder/Appearances Category:Red Guard/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline